HE SAVED ME
by Crimson Blood20
Summary: Tony saves a woman one day that completely turns his life upside down and inside out.
1. Chapter 1

_HE SAVED ME_

Tony saves a woman one day that completely turns his life upside down and inside out.

CHAPTER ONE - NOT LIKE THE OTHERS

Tony DiNozzo finally decided to call it quits at around nine on Friday night. It was an extremely easy open-and-shut case; however, he just wanted to get some extra paperwork done before the new week started. He grabbed his backpack and the rest of his belongings before he went to catch the elevator.

Inside he saw an African-American female looking just as tired as he felt. They nodded to each other in greeting. They got off at the parking deck and said their goodnights.

As Tony got his keys out of his pockets he heard a scream. He ran towards the scream and found the woman from the elevator fighting off her attacker.

"Hey!" Tony yelled dropping his bag by his car and quickly ran to the woman on the ground. The attacker, not wanting to get caught, shoved the woman's head into the hood of her truck and took off running. Tony quickly took out his cell phone to call security and gave a quick description of the attacker. He soon made his way over to the woman. "Hey," he whispered softly as he bent down. He started to pat her face gently with the back of his hand until she began to regain consciousness. "Are you okay?"

The woman looked up at Tony with blurry eyes and nodded her head very slowly, "yeah, I think so."

"Come on," Tony said as he tried to stand her up, "we need to get you to a hospital."

"Uh no thank you," she replied getting her bearings just a little bit and trying to get to her feet with Tony's help. "I've kind of have a phobia of hospitals since I was little, besides it's just a bump. I just need to take a couple of…" she never got to finish her sentence because she had passed out yet again.

Tony easily caught her before she hit the ground for the second time that night and tried to figure out what he should do. He obviously couldn't take her to the hospital and he didn't know where she lived since they had just met. The only other option he had left was to take her to his place. He grabbed her backpack from the ground and shifted her weight so that he was carrying her bridal style back to his car. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up. Just as he grabbed his own bag he got a call from security. They had found the attacker and Tony gave further instructions to keep him locked up until Monday. He threw both bags into the backseat, got in and drove off to his place.

* * *

When Tony got to his bedroom, he placed the woman into his bed and placed two aspirins and a glass of water on the nightstand. He took off her shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. He grabbed a pair of pajamas from his dresser and quietly left. He changed in the bathroom and then proceeded to crash on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, the woman woke up with the worst migraine imaginable. She was in both shock and confusion from waking up in an unknown location until she remembered what had happened the night before and the fact that she was still in her same clothes relaxed her quite a bit. She looked around the bedroom and noticed the aspirin and glass of water on the nightstand. She quickly took the medication, slowly got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom.

She noticed her rescuer sleeping quite unsoundly on the couch. She looked around the apartment, walked into the kitchen and started to make some breakfast.

* * *

Tony woke up about twenty minutes later to the smell of breakfast and coffee. He got off the couch, popped his back, and walked toward the kitchen. There he saw his houseguest making a big breakfast. He leaned against the counter and just watched her. She put the sausage on a plate, grabbed the still warm pancakes from the microwave and turned to put the food on the table. As she turned around she noticed Tony staring at her. She smiled at him and proceeded to put the food on the dining room table.

"Just a small thank you for last night," she replied gesturing to breakfast and then went back to the kitchen to get the eggs and coffee. She turned back and noticed Tony still staring at her. "Sit down," she said as she put the food down.

Tony was about to grab the plate of toast but was stopped as she playfully smacked his hand with the plastic spatula. "Please, sit." She said as she grabbed the plate of toast, butter and jam from the fridge and honey from the pantry. Tony took his seat just as his guest came back with the rest of breakfast.

They ate breakfast with talk in-between bites. Tony found out that her name is Irene Daniels and she worked down in Computer Crimes. He also found out that her attacker was her ex-boyfriend of five years and that he had left her at the altar two years ago.

After breakfast was done, Tony quickly changed into jeans and an Ohio State shirt and offered her a ride back to work. He parked right next to her Nissan Titan and saw her off.

* * *

That was about six months ago and during that time Tony and Irene started seeing each other. At first they would run into each other in the elevator, and then it turned to lunch out. Tony even ventured down to Computer Crimes to pick her up a few times. His first time down there was a day that neither would forget.

* * *

One day, Director Vance called Irene up to his office. She got up from her computer and walked to the elevator. She walked out and into the bullpen and her eyes immediately found Tony's. Since Tony was in the middle of a sentence as she walked out of the elevator, when she smiled at him his sentence started to slow down and then it stopped all together.

Gibbs turned around and glared at Tony who was still staring at Irene as she walked up the stairs leading to the Director's office. Gibbs smacked Tony in the back of his head and Tony quickly snapped his attention back to the case.

* * *

"So Tony," Ziva started that night as they were looking for leads in their case, "who is she and how come you never talked about her?"

Tony looked up at his co-worker then went back to his computer. "Her name is Irene Daniels and she works downstairs in Computer Crimes."

Ziva nodded and looked over at Tim. They both got up from their desks and walked over to Tony's. "Computer Crimes?" Tim asked highly surprised.

"Yea, so," Tony asked not bothering to look up at his co-workers surrounding his desk. He knew that they were going to be like this once they found out. He wasn't hiding her from them; he just didn't want to talk about her like all the others.

Just as they were about to start asking more questions, Irene stepped up beside Ziva. "You ready to go?" Irene looked over to his co-workers and offered them a smile. "Hello, I'm Irene Daniels." She said offering her hand.

Ziva took her hand, "Ziva David and this is Timothy McGee." Irene let go of Ziva's hand and then took Tim's.

Tony had gathered his things as introductions were being made and got up from his desk. "Night guys," he said as Irene grabbed his hand and led him to the elevator.

* * *

After that night, Ziva and Tim tried to bring Irene closer but she kept everyone at arm's length. She wasn't trying to be mean or selfish; she just didn't want to get hurt again.

After her ex had left her at the altar in Georgia she had moved up there to Virginia. She rarely spoke to her family that still lived in Georgia but when she did, it usually ended in a shouting match over the simplest of things. She would say goodbye to her family, hang up the phone and then cry herself to sleep. Luckily for her, they only called about once every six months to a year or so.

She left most of her friends as well as his back down in Georgia as well. When she would talk to them, she made sure never to tell them where she was. They knew that she was in Virginia because of her area code but she didn't tell anyone where she lived. Her ex, she found out a week after her attack, was charged with assaulting a federal agent and resisting arrest which gave him around fifteen years of jail time.

When Tony and Irene started going out, Tony was amazed at the fact that she didn't go to the movies as often as he did. However, she was awfully skilled at video games. She could easily kick his ass at any shooter game he brought over. When they didn't stay home playing video games or watching movies, they would go out dancing.

In the last two and a half years of Irene living in Virginia she managed to make friends with the all the bouncers at the one club that she visited frequently once a month. Tony was a bit hesitant at first to go out but was always rewarded with a smile she gave him while she was out on the dance floor. He knew a little of her past, and the fact that her family viewed her as the black sheep of the family - which he could easily relate to. He knew that her family's actions always upset her greatly so when he was able to make her smile, it was worth it.

* * *

One day while Abby was working on a really sophisticated hack/virus that was in a Pentagon computer she had to go over to Computer Crimes since McGee was out in the field and she had already spent five hours on it by herself. As she knocked on the door a female voice told her to enter. Abby opened the door, and ignoring all the guys staring after her, made her way to the only female in the room.

"I have a bit of a problem," Abby started as she pulled up a chair and sat next to the woman. Abby told the woman about the hack/virus she found and the woman soon began work on the hack. She pulled a few CDs from her desk and booted up her second computer.

About fifteen minutes after Abby sat down Irene had already fixed the breach and was now working on tracking the origin of the hack. As Irene was working, Abby was snooping around Irene's desk. She noticed the nameplate and Abby started to get excited. "You're Irene Daniels! I mean I knew that you worked down here it just didn't click until now," Abby rushed out as she got up and started to pace back and forth behind Irene.

Irene tried to keep her eyes on Abby but it was a bit difficult with her pacing behind her back. She turned her chair around as the computer started its search of the hack's origins. "I am, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Abby stopped pacing and starred at Irene like she had just grown an extra head. "You're Tony's girlfriend!" Abby squealed.

Irene shifted uncomfortably in her chair at her words and was about to respond when her computer gave a ding. She turned back to the computer and printed out her findings and made a copy of the hack onto a jump drive. "That's everything I was able to get."

Abby nodded and took the information Irene had given her. She bent down and gave Irene a hug. "We should definitely hang out sometime," she offered as she took her leave before Irene could say anything in protest.

* * *

That Saturday night Abby had called, after getting her number from Tony, and asked if she wanted to go dancing. Irene was a bit hesitant to agree but after a few minutes of Abby begging she finally agreed to go out. As soon as she had gotten off of the phone with Abby, she had quickly called Tony and told him that she had to cancel dinner with him tonight because Abby had wanted to go out. Tony was a bit put down but was fine with her going out with Abby.

Abby knocked on her apartment door two minutes after she had been buzzed up.

Irene was dressed up in a pair of black, tight flare jeans and a red corset top. She put on some small chains that ran from belt loop to belt loop. Irene opened the door just as she put on a leather arm band on her left wrist. She was a bit surprised as she saw Ziva standing there with Abby. "Come on in."

Ziva and Abby made their way into the apartment as Irene excused herself to grab her shoes from the bedroom.

Ziva was dressed in a pair of fitting jeans and a red sweater. She had her brown work boots and had her Star of David showing over her sweater. Abby had on one of her famous miniskirts with a black, form-fitting Emily t-shirt. She had on her own chains, spiked collar and leather wristbands as well as her platform boots.

Irene came back out five minutes later wearing a pair of high-heeled boots. She led her pure white, Siberian husky, Max, to the balcony, gave her food and water and walked back inside to the living room. "So, where are we going?" She asked as she was putting on her watch on her right wrist.

Abby and Ziva gave her a knowing smile before they escorted her out of the apartment arm-in-arm.

* * *

Next Saturday afternoon Irene called Tony and asked if he wanted to go to the shooting range with her. Tony agreed and they met at an indoor range within the city about twenty minutes later.

Irene was already downstairs on the lane by the time Tony got there. Tony looked at her target and was a bit surprised at her tight grouping to the head and chest. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Irene brought her target to her and brought it down staring at nothing but the target. "My uh, uncle showed me after I had moved up here. He wanted me to make sure I could defend myself." She answered as she moved out of the way.

"Your uncle huh, remind me not to meet him." He replied as a joke as he set his target and sent it down the lane. He took his service pistol from his holster, loaded the clip and loaded a round into the chamber.

"Uh…you kind of already have." She mumbled under her breath.

"I have huh? Who is he?" Tony asked offhandedly as he sighted his weapon.

"Uh…Leon Vance."

"Leon Vance?" Tony exclaimed completely surprised missing the target completely. He turned his attention to Irene as he placed his weapon on the counter. "Leon Vance? As in _Director_ Leon Vance?"

Irene started to chew her lips as Tony stared down at her. It took about five minutes of uncomfortable silence before she started to speak. "The following Monday after Andre had gotten arrested he called me into his office. He wanted to know what had happened after you took me out of the parking lot." She continued to chew her lips as she soon found the floor fascinating. "I asked him I asked him not to make a big deal out of things, especially after we had started dating, soon after that, and he hasn't. I should probably go." She whispered out the last bit as she grabbed her gun, clicked the safety back on and fled back up the stairs and was gone before Tony could even blink. _I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him. I shouldn't have let things get so far out of hand._ She berated herself as she threw her bag into her trunk and sped off just as Tony burst through the door yelling after her.

* * *

When Irene got to her apartment she immediately called her uncle. "Hello, Uncle Vance," she started as soon as he answered the phone.

"_Irene? Is something the matter?_" Vance asked as he looked up from the files on his desk, with that ever present toothpick in his mouth.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering if I could take this week off," she asked chewing on her bottom lip.

Vance contemplated this as he leaned in his chair. "_Did you talk to your supervisor yet?_"

"No, he was going to be my next call."

"_Well, if he doesn't object then I guess I'm not going to either. But I do have to ask, does this have anything to do with DiNozzo?_"

Irene took a brief pause before answering. "No…well…not entirely. It's not a big deal uncle; I just need a couple of days off to recharge my batteries, so to speak."

Vance gave a sigh before he answered, "_you can have the week since it's been pretty quiet for your department anyways, and I won't say anything to him yet, but I will later._"

"Thank you uncle," she nodded as she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

* * *

Tony left another message on Irene's home voicemail three nights later from work when Gibbs had went to talk to Abby.

"Is everything alright?" Ziva asked as Tony hung up the phone.

"No," Tony replied.

"What happened?" Tim asked looking up towards Tony.

Tony raked his hands through his hair. "She told me that her uncle is Director Vance and ran out before I could even get to say anything. Now she won't return my calls and I have a bad feeling that Vance might can me any day now.

"Tony, I doubt that he's going to…"

"DiNozzo! My office! Now!" Director Vance shouted down to the bullpen.

Tony made a motion that screamed told-you-so as Ziva and Tim gave him sympathetic looks. Tony got up and walked up the stairs without another word.

"Where is Tony going?" Gibbs asked as he came back to the bullpen and noticed Tony on the top stair.

"Uh, Director Vance called him up for a meeting. I believe it's personal." Ziva answered as she and Tim went back to work.

* * *

Tony closed the door behind him as he entered the Director's office. "Would you happen to know why my niece is taking a week off of work?" Vance asked as he stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed in front of him.

Tony visibly winced at the question. "She told me that you are her uncle three days ago, and even though I kind of freaked out _just _a bit, before I could even say anything else she was out the door." Tony informed the Director.

Leon nodded his head, went around his desk and sat down in his chair. He told Tony to leave and Tony was out the door without another word. Leon chuckled as Tony left his office, he may have promised his niece that he wasn't going to make a big deal about it, but that didn't mean he couldn't make the boy squirm just a little bit. Leon picked up his phone and proceeded to call his niece to arrange dinner tomorrow night.

* * *

Back downstairs in the bullpen Tony sat down back at his desk but knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate.

"I see you didn't get fired." Tim said happily.

"No, I'm still here, though I do need you guys to cover for me tonight." Tony rushed out as he grabbed his things and ran to the elevator before Gibbs got back. Ziva and Tim shared a brief glance at each before they each went back to work.

* * *

Tony easily slipped in the doors to the apartment complex just as a guy was walking out. He ran up the three flights of stairs and started to bang on Irene's door.

Irene - wearing red satin shorts, red tank top and a blue Japanese robe - turned off the television from the crappy romance movie she was watching and then opened the door just a little bit and stared up at Tony. "What is it Tony?" She asked opening the door a bit wider and leaned on the door.

Tony brought his hand up to cup her face as he noticed that she had recently stopped crying. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and then leaned in and kissed her deeply. He kicked the door closed and reached back to lock it all without letting their lips part from one another. He then backed her up to wall adjacent to his left and pinned her there. He quietly and unnoticeably took off her robe. When he took off her tank top he actually growled at the fact he had another piece of clothing to take off. His lips then latched onto her left shoulder as his right hand slid her bra strap down.

"Tony…" she started to say.

"Hm," he acknowledged. His left hand went to her right thigh and brought it up to wrap around his waist. As he did that his lips went back to hers and she gasped as his hand continued upwards. Tony took the opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth. Apparently, whatever she was going to say escaped her as she wound her own arms around his neck.

Max lifted her head from her pillow on the living room floor and looked at the two before she placed her head back down trying to go back to sleep.

Tony hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist for support as he rounded the kitchen counter and walked into the bedroom on his left taking off his coat, jacket and shoes along the way. He eased her down onto her king-sized bed and deftly took off her bra and flung it off the side of her bed. He trailed his kisses down her jaw and down her shoulder before he stopped above her right breast.

He started to tease her by blowing softly on the mound before her nipple hardened and once it did, he devoured the whole breast making her scream out his name. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and his left hand went up her leg and then down taking her shorts and black, lace panties down as well. He brought his left hand back up to her entrance and was very pleased at the moisture he found there. He soon detached his mouth and watched as he slid a finger in and he smiled as she squealed in delight. He slid his finger in deeper and he soon found her swollen bundle of nerves and her body went completely rigid before it started to seize.

He slid a second finger in as his thumb started to rub circles on her clit. His fingers continued to move, spreading and circling her, for about five minutes before she started to fight off her orgasm. Tony frowned at her reaction and he leaned in close to her ear. "Come for me baby," he whispered the order in her ear.

His words and warm breath that close was enough for her as she tensed and arched her back as she came nice and hard on his fingers. As she came she gave out an animalistic growl and his frown turned around at the sound. He removed both his fingers and brought them slowly to his mouth as he sucked each digit. "Delicious," he muttered more to himself that to her.

Irene, who had just gotten control back over her body, growled up at Tony. Before Tony could turn his attention back to his girl she bucked against him and then proceeded to roll them both over so that she was now on top.

Tony, after realizing what had happened, chuckle at the new position. "Not used to being on bottom, but I'm up for it." He joked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Payback's a bitch Tony," she simply told him as she yanked off his tie and then ripped open his Armani dress shirt sending buttons flying in every direction. Tony was about to protest at his shirt being destroyed but stopped suddenly as she gave him a look that said not-a-damn-word. Tony immediately clamped his mouth shut.

She nodded her head at his reaction and then went about her way kissing and licking her way down his chest. She stopped at his then started to take them off. She started with the belt then she unbuttoned his pants and undid his fly. She pushed his pants and boxers down and off reveal is full blown erection to her. Her head lowered and she licked the underside of his shaft before she took him all in. As his dick rested near the back of her throat she gave a low hum causing him to feel the vibrations.

"Fu…" Tony moaned out not able to complete his sentence.

Irene gave one last hum before she kissed her way back up his body. She was now straddling him as she looked down on him smirking.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?" Tony asked as he rolled them back over so that he was once again on top. He pinned both hands above her as he nuzzled the side of her neck. He kneed her legs apart once again before he slowly slid in.

Irene's scream was a mixture of both pain and pleasure. It's been awhile - say three years awhile - and her dry spell was now over at the feeling of Tony being inside her, filling her, just felt way too damn good.

Tony held himself above her, giving her a chance to adjust. Not having to wait very long, as her legs wrapped around his waist encouraging him to continue. He set a steady pace with deep thrusts, which has her bucking her hips to meet his.

"Fuck Tony," she managed to gasp out.

He leaned back down to capture his lips with his. Irene took his bottom lip into her mouth sucking it as Tony gave a moan of approval. Once he had his lip back he pushed his tongue in its place. His right hand came down her side and in-between them finding her clit once more, rubbing it until it became too much for her.

It only took one moment, and in that moment her body tensed and arched as her second orgasm ripped through her body.

Tony came right behind her as he felt her inner walls clamp down around him and he emptied himself inside of her with her name on his lips. Tony soon collapsed heavily on the bed and pulled her close to him even as her shockwaves were still present. Tony kissed the back of her neck as they both rested for a minute before they started all over again and into the early morning.

* * *

Irene woke up to Max licking her hand which had fallen over the bed some time during the night. She groggily looked over at her alarm clock and noticed that it was well past noon. _Good thing I took this whole week off._ She mused to herself with a sleepy smile.

She got out of bed, in her birthday suit, and walked to her closet and pulled out another robe. She then walked into the kitchen and filled Max's bowls with both food and water. She then filled a bowl with cereal and walked into her living room.

Her house phone rang and she got up to answer it.

"_About time you answered the phone, sleepy-head,_" Tony joked as she answered the phone.

"Well good afternoon to you to."

"_Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me._"

"Actually I can't," Irene answered as she got up the couch and put her empty bowl in the sink. "Uncle Leon already invited me to dinner last night before you came over." She explained to him. "Maybe you should come with me?"

Tony stayed silent not wanting to upset her again like he did earlier in the week.

Irene, on the other hand, took his silence for rejection, even after last night, and quickly regretted inviting him. "It was only a suggestion; you don't have to come if you don't want to." She had him earnestly.

Tony scrubbed his face and shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. "_No, no, I'll be there._" He told her.

Irene smiled into the phone at his answer. "Okay, well I'll call and tell him that you're coming and I'll let you know where the restaurant is later."

"_Alright, well I'll pick you up at 7:30 then._" Tony said before the both hung up the phone after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

As soon as Tony hung up his phone his head banged down on his desk, repeatedly.

"What is the matter now?" Ziva asked once the banging stopped about five minutes after it had started. "I thought you kissed and made out last night."

"It's made up Ziva, and yes we did," Tony said hiding a smile before looking up at his coworker.

"Then what's the problem?" Tim asked.

"Oh, there's no problem," Tony replied with a slight grimace. "I was just invited out to dinner with Irene and Director Vance tonight."

"Well then we just have to make sure that we all leave here early, isn't that right DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he came around the corner and sat down at his desk.

"Right Boss," Tony said a bit surprised. "But I'm sure if you need me to stay that they'll understand, right?"

Gibbs smiled to himself before he looked over at Tony, "and have the Director down my neck for keeping you? I don't think so." He went back to his computer. "Oh and tell Irene I said hello."

* * *

Tony was pacing his bedroom as he got ready for dinner with Irene and the Director. _Calm down Tony,_ he coached himself as he stopped pacing at the foot of his bed. _It's only dinner with Irene and her uncle._

_Yea, her uncle who just happens to be the Director of NCIS and your boss's boss._ Another voice chimed in with a little chuckle. _Who just happens to be close enough to Gibbs to actually introduce him to her._

_Shut up!_ He ordered the other voice. _None of that matters!_ He shouted to the other voice. _Great, now I'm arguing with myself. Just great,_ he thought with a chuckle of his own.

Ironically it took a couple of shakes of his head to actually clear his mind of anymore thoughts that tried to surface. He then left the bedroom in favor of a shower.

After his shower he stood in his closet wrapped in a white towel. He had decided to go with a pair of black slacks a white dress shirt and a brown dinner jacket. He then put on his socks and shoes, grabbed his keys and coat and left his apartment.

* * *

Tony knocked on her apartment door around 7:30 just as he had said. Irene smiled at his distinctive knock as she put on her first earring. She opened the door and Tony just gaped at her. Irene was wearing a tight red, strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly and flared at her knees.

"Wow," he breathed out after he had looked her up and down. She moved away from the door as she grabbed her second earring from the kitchen counter. Tony came into the apartment and locked the door behind him just as Irene went into the bedroom for her shoes.

"Where's Max?" Tony called out as he took a seat on the brown suede couch.

"_She's already outside on the patio,_" Irene answered back.

Tony snapped his attention from the window to his left to her as he heard her enter the living room once more. And if it wasn't for the fact that Tony was sitting down already, he would have dropped to a knee. Irene had put on a pair of red, strappy stilettos to go with the dress.

"Maybe we should call your uncle and postpone dinner for tonight." He suggested with a smile.

Irene fluffed her long wavy hair as she put on a diamond heart pendant she had gotten from her uncle for her birthday last year. She smiled as she walked over and stood in front of him. "You want to postpone dinner with my uncle?"

Tony reached out and both hands went to either side of her hips as he pulled her down to straddle his lap. "Well yeah," he answered with a smile as his hand went to the back of her head brought it down for a kiss.

They made out for about five minutes before she reluctantly got up off of Tony lap. She reached down and hauled Tony up as she went to the kitchen to grab her purse and coat from the counter. They soon left the apartment and Irene locked the door behind them.

* * *

Irene and Tony arrived at the Japanese restaurant Kotobuki and the hostess showed them to their table where Leon and Jackie Vance were already there and waiting. They took their seats and the waiter came by about a minute later. They ordered their drinks and appetizers and then started on the small talk for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO - THE UNBURIED PAST

That Friday at around noon, everything was just as normal as any other day that year. Normal that is until every computer screen turned black with the single word 'Ha' in green font started to span across every inch of the screen, repeatedly.

Gibbs quickly called down to Abby and Ducky but their computers were all doing the same thing. Gibbs jumped onto his desk and gave a shrill whistle that got everyone's attention. "Listen up people; this is a building wide threat! Turn off all computers and call around to every other department and tell them the same thing!" Gibbs ordered as he jumped off his desk and went up the stairs to the Director's office to report this.

"I know Gibbs," Leon said as soon as Gibbs had entered his office. He turned his computer screen around and sure enough even his computer had that same virus. He got off the phone and turned his direction towards Gibbs. "I already have Computer Crimes working on it and Irene is already on her way in." Gibbs nodded and left the office.

* * *

When Irene entered the parking lot, she quickly got out of her truck and headed toward the elevator. Not even five feet away a white, non-descriptive van pulled out in front of her and two men came out. One immediately put a needle to her neck and pumped a full five CCs of tranquilizer into her and she was out within seconds. The second guy picked up her legs and they hauled her into the van and sped off.

* * *

An hour had gone by since Leon had gotten off of the phone with Irene and she still hadn't made it in according to her supervisor. Just as he was reaching for the desk phone to call and check up on her, the phone rang. "Director Leon Vance speaking."

"_Director Vance,"_ the distorted computerized voice that greeted him came through to his ear. _"I believe that I may have something that belongs to you, well actually she belongs to me."_ The voice went silent for about two seconds until Leon heard the shrill scream of his niece as someone pulled one of her fingers backwards.

Leon's face went completely ashen as he heard the scream. "You son of a bitch, you let her go right now." He whispered to the person on the other end of the line.

"_No can do, __**Director**__. You see, she was mine first and if I can't have her to myself then no one else will."_ The line went dead.

Leon quickly got up from his desk and called down to Gibbs.

"Leon?" Gibbs asked as he noticed Leon pacing back and forth in his office.

Leon stopped his pacing and looked up at Gibbs and Gibbs quickly noticed that he was shaking. "He has her! That fucking son of a bitch has Irene!" He all but yelled.

"Who has Irene?" Gibbs asked now understanding Leon's odd behavior just a bit.

"My best guess would be that bastard Andre Adams!" He calmed down just enough. "I need you to promise me that you'll find her and bring her back to me safely."

Gibbs nodded his head and left Leon alone in his office.

Gibbs walked back down to the bullpen and started to order his team around. "Tim I need you to call down to security and have them bring up all the security footage they have from within the hour. Ziva, I need you to run a full background check on an Andre Adams."

Gibbs then turned to Tony but his cell phone rang. 'Irene' flashed across the screen and he immediately opened the phone. "Hey Irene, where are…"

"_I'm sorry, but Irene can't come to the phone right now, she's a bit tied up at the moment."_ The same computerized voice that Director Vance had just gotten off of the phone with answered. _"I do not appreciate you touching what belongs to me __**Tony**__. It better have been worth it, because that's the last time you'll ever get to touch her."_ And with that the line went dead.

Tony closed his phone slowly and just stared at it as he dropped it onto his desk. "That son of a bitch," he whispered as he looked up at Gibbs who was standing over his desk as soon as the phone rang. "He took her."

"I know," Gibbs said as he nodded to Tony, "and we'll get her back." Tony nodded in acknowledgment. Just as the rest of the team was about to go back to work, Director Vance called down to Gibbs and his team. They quickly followed him into MTAC.

Up on the screen they saw Irene strapped down to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. Tony and Leon were both hit with a wave of helplessness as they looked on at her state. She looked to be held up in some basement since there were no windows and all you saw were the concrete walls.

Andre soon stood in front of the camera with a smile and a wave. "First order of business," he started, "I'm not sure if you are aware of this or not, but my little gift I sent you had a kill switch. You now have complete control of all of your systems just like before without a single booby-trap might I add. You have my word. I just needed a bit of a ruse to get my girl out of hiding and back to me. Isn't that right baby?" He asked as he turned around to look at Irene. Irene shouted her disapproval and she was smacked across her face. She gave a muffled scream of pain at the impact.

Both Leon and Tony were both ready to kill the bastard.

"I said, 'isn't that right baby'?" He asked again. She disagreed again and was smacked again though she was a bit quieter than last time. Andre shook his hand a few times before he turned his attention back to the camera. "I apologize for Irene's behavior, it seems like I'm going to have to teach her a bit of manners later on. Anyway, where was I?" He asked himself pretending to remember, "oh yes, you have control over all of your systems again. Now, I'm going to ask for five million dollars and every month you will get pictures in your e-mail of her and the little ones were going to have," he said as he walked back over to her and put his hand over her stomach and she flinched at his touch.

Tony paled even more at his words. _I'm going to kill him! I'll even do the time, as long as she safe._

Andre came back to the camera, "now I want the five million deposited into this account," he ordered as he held up a piece of paper with fourteen digits on it and continued on. "You have twenty-four hours so Irene and I can take our long awaited honeymoon. I may even send you a video of the wedding. Buh-bye," Andre waved to camera before he turned it off with Irene screaming her protests in the background.

"McGee, trace that account number and get Abby to try and figure out where that feed came from." Gobs ordered out, "Ziva, I still need that background check." The two agents nodded and quickly took their leave. "We will find her," he assured the two men once more as he patted Tony's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Tony left MTAC about five minutes later, went back to his desk and called down to security for those footage tapes.

* * *

They worked tirelessly for the next two hours, but they all still came up with nothing.

Ziva, however, was able to get together that Andre escaped federal prison about six months ago but that was about it. Gibbs ordered her to go down to the prison and to search his cell and all of his ingoing and outgoing mail as well as all his visitors he got while he was there. Ziva nodded and left the bullpen with her belongings.

The bank account was opened three months ago by a Caucasian male by the name of John Smith.

The security tape showed Irene getting out of her truck and being attacked just as she was about to reach the elevator. Unfortunately, because of the camera angel they were not able to get the license plate.

And of course, Andre was using a scrambler on the feed so the signal he was using was literally bouncing all around the world.

They were running into a brick wall and out of time.

* * *

Andre brought Irene dinner three hours after he had turned off the camera and transported to another location. He placed the diner on the table beside her and then took off her blindfold.

Now, seeing your attacker and hearing him are two different things. So when her vision cleared and she saw Andre standing in front of her, she started to freak out a bit more.

"Shh, honey, it's okay," Andre told her as he gently put his hands on either side of her face. "You're safe now," he told her with a smile.

Irene shook her head and tried to back away from him, but she obviously couldn't get far.

"Remember the time," he started as he pulled a second chair in front of her and picked her dinner back up, "when we went to the Bahamas for our fifth year anniversary?" He asked as he loosened her gage so that it fell around her neck.

Irene shook her head and started to scream for help, while Andre started to laugh at her.

"You silly little goose," he said as he tapped her nose with a finger. "Do you really think we would be close enough to anyone where you could call for help?" He offered her a bite of the burger but she was too nauseated to even look at the food.

Andre looked at her with concern as he saw her face turn a slight shade of green. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked as he put the burger down and brought his hand up to her face.

Irene closed her eyes shut and held her breath. _How the hell did he get out of jail? I need to find a way out of here._

Andre kept his hand on her cheek and his thumb brushed against the bruise where he had hit her and she whimpered out in pain. Andre immediately got up from his chair and was back within five minutes with an ice pack. He placed the pack on her face and she looked at him confused.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered to him.

He smiled sweetly at her as he kissed each of her eyelids. "Can't you see that I love you too much to let you go?"

"You love me?" She asked as she gaped at him. "You left me at the altar you worthless bag of shit!"

Without thinking he backhand her causing her lip to split open. She licked up her blood and the glared at him. "See, now look what you made me do." He took a napkin from the table and held it up to her lip. He took the napkin away and he leaned in for a kiss. He soon forced his tongue into her mouth and she immediately bit down giving him a smirk of satisfaction.

Andre smirked down at her but he didn't hit her this time. "Just think, by this time tomorrow, we'll be married an on our way to Paris. Doesn't that sound nice?" Before she could spit out any more profanities at him, he quickly gagged her and kissed her once more.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go and find a priest that could wed us on such short notice." He told her as he left her alone to cry.

* * *

Twelve hours later he came back with a wet towel and cleaned her face up. Once she was 'presentable' enough he called Vance and told him to get ready to watch the show. He waited another five minutes before he turned the camera back on.

* * *

Back at MTAC Leon, Tony and Gibbs were standing and waiting as the feed finally came through.

* * *

"Now Irene, I'm going to ask you a few questions," Andre told her as he took a seat in front of her. This time she was blindfolded but her gag was off. He picked up hi bowie knife and made sure that the camera behind him could see it clearly. "Now you know we go back six years, so I pretty much know when you're lying to me. That coupled with the fact that I had you followed for the past six months, I know everything I need to know. This exercise is to see how honest you can be with me, because what's a relationship if there's no trust right?"

Irene nodded slowly still not knowing that he a knife in his hand.

"Good, now my first question is this: do you still love me?"

"Of course I don't," she told him earnestly.

Andre smirked at her answer and brought his knife to her right shoulder and down to her elbow. Irene immediately started to scream as she felt the blade slice open her skin. "We're going to come back to that question later," he said to her as he licked her blood from the blade. "Next question: do you love your family?"

"No," she whispered to him.

"I can't hear you," Andre told her as he placed the tip of the blade into her other forearm.

"No!" She yelled at him when she felt the tip pierce her skin just a tiny bit.

"No?" He asked in mock surprise. "You mean to tell me that you don't even love your Uncle Vance?

"I love my uncle," she told him as quickly as she could.

"Well that's good to hear isn't it?" He asked as he directed his question to the camera behind him with a smirk. "Now, since we are on the subject of love, do you love that Tony of yours?"

"I do," she told him with a nod. _He __**has**__ to be talking to somebody else or he wouldn't be doing this. But how do I get a message out to whoever he's talking to without him noticing?_

Andre frowned at her answer before he took the blade and ran it down her left arm from elbow to her hand.

She let out another scream of pain. "I thought that you wanted the truth?!" She yelled at him.

"I do want the truth, but you're lying to me Irene, and I hate it when you lie to me."

"I wasn't lying," she told him. She screamed yet again as his blade came and sliced her across her abdomen. _I got to try some…_ she quickly finished her sentence as her fingers on her right hand started to move quickly but franticly.

* * *

Gibbs, though a bit shaken up like everyone else in the room, quickly noticed her fingers moving and he told whoever was at the desk to zoom in on her right hand.

* * *

"So you love this Tony of yours huh?" Andre asked glaring at her, "do you love him more than me?" Irene nodded and continued on with her message. "You hear that Tony?" He asked as he knelt in front of the camera, "she loves you more than me."

"Tony?" Irene asked softly as her voice filled with hope.

"Oh don't get too happy over there Irene," Andre told her as he walked back over to his chair and sat back down. "He's not even here. In fact no one is. Everyone is back at NCIS watching this little video of ours. Now on with our questions; will you marry me?" Andre asked as he slipped a diamond engagement ring on her left ring finger.

Irene felt the weight of the ring and she started to shake her head violently. "No I won't! I'll never marry you! In fact I'm glad you chickened out last time so I can see how much of a psychopath you really are!" She screamed at him.

"Why do you say such mean things to me now?" Andre asked feigning hurt. "Didn't I give you any and everything you asked for? Were you not happy at all when we were together?" He asked as he took both of her hands into his.

Irene sat completely stiff as a board when he had touched her. Five minutes later, her head rolled to the side and she passed out due to the blood loss.

Andre sighed as he got up and turned off the camera without another word.

* * *

As soon as the camera was turned off Gibbs ran out of MTAC and raced back down to the bullpen. "McGee! I need you to find any and all isolated cabins within a two-three hour drive, now!"

Tim nodded at the order and was busy typing the conditions of his search into the computer. Tim soon got a hit of ten camping parks that had cabins and even one residential address. He printed out the results and handed them to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the list and ran back up to MTAC. Gibbs told Leon that he needed ten more teams for the search and Leon quickly nodded to the request. Gibbs left MTAC once more but this time Tony was right behind him.

* * *

Down in the parking lot, Gibbs and his team as well as the ten other teams he had requested were assembled within ten minutes. "Listen up people!" He yelled to get everyone's attention. "Andre Adams has taken one of our own from this very parking lot a little over eighteen hours ago. He had at least two other accomplices working with when he abducted Irene Daniels in a white van. Each team is going to take a campground and search every single cabin there. Use the park rangers, and if they object you immediately call Director Vance on his personal cell phone."

As he was giving out the orders Tim and Ziva were passing out papers that had each team's designated campsite along with Director Vance's phone number.

"If you have a possible match call for backup. Let's move out people!" Gibbs and his team piled into his Dodge Charger and they sped off to the only residential address that was on the list.

* * *

As they just finished clearing out the cabin, Agent Wesley Gilbert called for backup at Smith Mountain Lake. Everyone quickly got back in the car and Gibbs sped off in that direction.

* * *

It was now eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. As Gibbs pulled up to the cabin he saw that two other teams were already there as well as Virginia's SWAT team. Gibbs quickly walked over to Agent Gilbert's car.

As quickly as possible, Agent Gilbert told him that when him and his team got there they noticed the van off to the left of the cabin. Agent Michael White tried to get close to the cabin when shots were fired from the second floor. He made it quickly back to the car while Gilbert called for backup.

Gibbs nodded at the information and immediately told his team as well as Gilbert's to put on their bulletproof vests. Gibbs then told everyone not to fire on the house because of the hostage. Gibbs quickly told Gilbert that his team would be assaulting the front entrance while his team came in through the back.

Ziva made quick work of the back door's lock and she silently went into the cabin followed quickly by Tony, Gibbs, and lastly Tim. Just as they entered, Gilbert and his team were coming in through the front door.

Gibbs signed to Gilbert to take the first floor as well as the basement while he and his team took the second floor. Gilbert nodded and ordered his team to start clearing out their two floors.

As they reached the second floor, everybody got their own door and went in at the same time.

* * *

Ziva found one of Andre's accomplices in asleep bed with a hooker and she growled as she holstered her weapon and cuffed the man before he even knew she was even in the room. She also cuffed the woman so that she wouldn't run out of the room and get herself killed. The guy was about to scream to alert the others but Ziva quickly hit him with the butt of her gun rendering him unconscious in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Tim found the same thing in his room and he quickly cuffed the man and the two hookers as well. Tim, however, didn't get the satisfaction of hitting the man because Tim had immediately put his gun to his face when he was about to shout. The man smartly decided to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Tony was lucky, as he saw it anyway, to get the room that had Andre pacing back and forth.

"How the hell did they find us? Everything was going along perfectly. The priest was even going to be here within the hour. What the hell happened?" Andre kept asking himself. When he heard his door creak open he immediately brought his gun up and smirked as he saw the federal agent standing there. "You must be the famous Tony I heard so much about."

Tony just glared as he kept his gun trained at the middle of his forehead.

"Oh, so you're not going to talk to me Tony-boy? Well that's okay. I'll go and get convicted again, escape prison again, but next time I'll just make sure to kill her so that we don't have to end up right back here all over again later on."

"Whoever said that you were going to leave this room alive?" Tony croaked out.

Andre snickered at his words and soon he was laughing very hard that he almost dropped his gun, almost. After he had stopped laughing he shot Tony without warning and Tony fired right back emptying his entire clip into Andre's body. Tony collapsed in the doorway as he clutched his left shoulder where the bullet went through and through.

Ziva and Tim immediately came out of their rooms after the shooting had stopped and found Tony on the floor bleeding out from his wound. Tim quickly took out his walkie-talkie and requested that two buses be sent to their current location. After he got off the walkie-talkie, Ziva and he helped Tony up off the floor and out of the cabin. Once outside Ziva told the SWAT team about the two people in the room that she cleared and Tim told him he had three in his room.

* * *

When Gibbs opened his door he found Irene still strapped in the chair and unconscious in the office. She still had her blindfold on and it looked as if her wounds had yet to get treated. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Irene," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Irene started to stir at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" She whispered knowing right off hand that the voice didn't belong to Andre. Gibbs carefully took off the blindfold and Irene started to cry as she saw Gibbs standing in front of her.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, shots from the other room could be heard and Gibbs quickly covered her as he was mindful of her injuries. When the shooting stopped Gibbs knelt back down in front of her. He took out his boot knife and Irene started to freak out again.

Now Irene knew that she was being irrational. Hell, he was here to rescue her! However, after her last run-in with someone other than her carrying a knife, she just couldn't think clearly.

Gibbs looked her dead in the eye. "I'm not going to hurt you Irene; I just want to get the tape off. Is that okay?" Irene nodded and Gibbs made quick work of the tape that had her strapped down in the chair. Gibbs found a blanket on the floor and he quickly wrapped her up and Irene fell asleep to the steady beating of Gibbs' heart knowing that she was safe.

* * *

Irene woke up at Bethesda Naval Hospital at around one in the afternoon, two days after she was rescued. She looked around her room and saw all of the balloons and flowers that her fellow coworkers had gotten for her. She was about to reach for a card on her nightstand when her uncle came into the room. Leon quickly went to her and hugged her as tightly as he could.

After she had stopped crying they fell into a comfortable silence as Leon rubbed her back in soothing circles and she fell back asleep.

* * *

Irene woke up again about five hours later and she noticed Ziva and Abby were discussing something. Abby was the first to notice that she was awake and walked over to the bed and leaned in for a hug, followed closely by Ziva. They soon began talking of where and when their next outing would be as well as what movies that had wanted to see that year.

* * *

Later that night Leon came back into the room after he had gotten off of work. Irene, who had just come out of the bathroom, smiled at her uncle as she was busted for being out of bed. She laughed sheepishly at him slowly crawled back into bed. Leon shook his head at his niece's behavior. "I knew I should have had Ziva or Abby watched over you."

"Uncle Leon, I only went to the bathroom," she whined at him.

Leon smiled at her and took his seat in the chair near the window and picked up the book he had left there that morning.

"Where's Tony?" Irene asked after about seven minutes of total silence between the two of them.

Leon sighed as he looked up from his book. He got out of the chair and sat down at the foot of her bed. He took her right, uninjured hand and looked straight in her eyes. "He was shot," he told her and he quickly wiped the tears away. "In the shoulder," he continued, "it went straight through but it still hit his shoulder blade. He's getting released tomorrow.

Irene took a shaky breath of relief at her uncle's words. "Can I stay with him tonight?"

Leon was about to disagree but he saw her about to cry again and he nodded quickly. He soon left the room to talk to the head nurse at the station. He had Tony, who was still asleep from the anesthesia from his surgery, transferred into her room within ten minutes. Once Tony was transferred, Leon kissed Irene on the forehead goodnight and left the room.

After her uncle left, Irene waited another five minutes before she got out of her bed and crawled in on Tony's right side and curled up next to him. She was soon lulled to sleep at the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

Tony woke up to the constant beeping of his heart monitor as well as the light streaming thoruhg the closed blinds to his left. He soon noticed the weight on the middle of his chest. He looked down and saw Irene sleeping peacefully. He kissed the top of her head and just as he was about to go back to sleep, Tim popped his head in.

"Found him," Tim told the rest of the team who were looking for him. Abby, Ziva and Gibbs soon entered the room after Tim.

"Morning guys," Tony whispered, voice heavy with sleep. "What's going on?"

"You were moved last night after we had left you." Ziva informed him, also in a whisper.

"Guys," Tony started as he stifled a yawn, "I don't mean to be rude but it's way too early."

Abby giggled as she kissed his cheek. "It's already noon Tony. Besides, we came in to tell you that you're getting checked out today."

Tony vaguely heard her before he started to drift off back to sleep. Abby and the others quietly filed out of the room and Ziva dropped off his gym bag by his bed.

* * *

Tony woke up again about five hours later and quickly noticed Director Vance reading a book in the chair by the window. Irene was back in her own bed and she smiled over at him.

"Officer David brought you a change of clothes Agent DiNozzo," Leon told him as he pointed the bag by his bed. "You and Irene are getting released today."

"Oh thank God!" Irene said throwing down her magazine on her bed as she got up and ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom grabbing her own gym bag that was near her bed. She slammed the door and both men shared a look.

"I was actually trying to hold that off for as long as possible." Leon told Tony with a smile.

"I can see why you would want to."

After a brief pause, Leon looked back at Tony. "Thank you Tony."

Tony, a bit surprised at the address he was given, just nodded at the Director not sure what else to do.

Irene came back out of the bathroom about twenty minutes later showered and smelling fresh. She now had on a pair of her loosest jeans and a medium-sized NCIS t-shirt.

Tony grabbed his own bag and headed into the bathroom.

Irene took a seat at the foot of her bed and began to scratch around her wound on her left arm.

"Stop scratching at it." Leon ordered not looking up from his book.

"But it itches like a bitch," she protested with a pout. Leon looked up and sent her a glare and she had to literally sit on her hands to stop her from scratching. "Where's Max?" She asked as soon as she remembered about her dog.

"Jackie picked her up Friday night." Leon told her as he excused himself and left to get the release papers for both of them.

Irene watched as her uncle left the room. _I will not scratch, I will not scratch, I will…_ Irene soon lost the inner battler with herself as she started to scratch around the wound on her right arm.

"You know you shouldn't be scratching that." Tony informed her as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans and his Ohio State shirt and his arm was back in its sling.

Irene looked up at him and smiled as she tilted her head. "Isn't that the same shirt you had on after we had first met?" Tony looked down and sure enough it was. He took a seat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He kissed the side of her neck before he looked down into his lap. "What's wrong Tony?" She asked as she took his head in her hands and forced him to look at her.

"I killed him." He whispered to her. "After what I saw him do to you, I told myself that id stop at nothing until I saw him down on one of Ducky's slab." Tony confessed.

Irene, who had yet to mover her hands from his face, brought him close enough for a kiss that they haven't shared since last Thursday night. "Tony," she whispered to him, "I love you, no matter what you had to do in order to get me back safely to where I belong." She kissed him again. They soon separated and Tony rested his chin on top of her head.

Leon came back into the room about five minutes later with two nurses behind him.

Tony's nurse came over and handed him a bottle of painkillers and told him to come back in a month for rehab if he need to. While Irene's nurse gave her a medium-sized jar of salve that would lighten up her scar and told her to start applying it every day after she cleaned and redressed her wounds.

Leon nodded to both Irene and Tony and they left Bethesda behind them and that chapter of their lives.


End file.
